The Last Response
by Mjgoose
Summary: My first one shot. An attempt at writing Sherlolly... So Sherlock is 'dead' and Molly is helping him, but what happens when Molly is tied up with trouble? Who will help her when Sherlock is not there?


Molly was at the morgue like a regular day, although there had been a serial killer on the loose so she had longer hours, and without extra help it was hard and she barely had sleep.

"Molly?" She heard her name and snapped her head up from looking at the mid twenties woman who was the latest victim. She looked up and found Lestrade looking at her, when did he get here?

She shakes her head. "Sorry, what?"

"I think you need to take some time off." He says looking down at her, his gray hair sticking up at the top of his head.

"Oh, I'm –" Her sentence got caught short with her phone buzzing. "Excuse me." She covers up the body and gets her phone from her purse on the counter, it's from a restricted number but she wanted to see the text anyway, it read: Hey, Molly I'm in town for the weekend, is it okay if I crash at your place? –SH.

She smiled and put her phone back. "Your right Lestrade, I guess I'll take the rest of the day off, if you don't mind of course."

"Molly, you need a life, of course, go ahead of course, without Sherlock it will take us much longer to solve crimes, but you have spent a lot of time in the morgue so go ahead and go home."

"Thank you." She said nodding, while getting her purse off the counter and bypassing Lestrade. Before she left the building she texted Sherlock back. 'Great, you have the key go ahead and go inside, I'll be home in half an hour, make yourself at home. – Molly xx.

She quickly deleted her message and put her phone back in her purse, it was going to be great to see Sherlock again. She had no money on her so she had to walk home, she didn't mind walking.

"Excuse me." Molly looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Down here." The voice said again and she looked down, there was an old man scrunched up next to a building. "Have any spare change?" He asked with a gummy smile.

"Uh…" Molly dug through her purse and found a few pennies and nickels. "Here you go." She said with a smile as she bent down and handed the beggar with the money.

As she was standing back up she felt something hit her head, a blunt instrument hit the back of her head, and she could feel herself falling down to the ground, but before she hit the ground she felt rough hands slide under her armpit and could feel her heels drag on the ground she tried to yell but all that came out was a small groan. She could feel her heels being dragged on the ground.

"Help," She tried again but it came out as more of a mumble.

She could feel her body is lifted and soon she hit the floor of the car, she could feel a person getting in right next to her.

"Molly, I really didn't want to do this." A man says, she could finally see his face and blonde hair was drooping over his bright blue eyes. He grabs a white clothe from his back pocket and put it over Molly's mouth and nose.

It was burning her on the inside and she could smell all the chemicals, she brought her hands up and tried to take the cloth away but as soon as her hands touched the damp cloth the blanket of unconsciousness was clouding over her and within seconds she had blacked out.

Molly shook her head trying to get out of the chemical trance. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything and for a moment she thought she was blind, she knew she was on a chair but then in the far distance she could see a dim light, and then it was quickly gone, but instead of the light she could hear shoes coming closer to her.

"Molly!" A sing song voice called out, she instantly knew who it was and sighed.

"What do you want Jim?" She called out, but soon realized that he was right in front of her.

"I think you know what I want." He then snapped his fingers and a small light went on over Molly's head, she instantly gritted her teeth not wanting to talk to him because of what he did to her when they were dating, she tried to get up from the chair, but quickly realized her hands and feet were bound by it. She snarled and looked up at him for the first time her eyes getting used to the dim light.

"Oh Molly it's so funny watching you struggle." He kneeled down to her so that he was her height and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Now enlighten me sweetie and tell my where Sherlock is."

Molly looked into his eyes for a moment searching for a way out, but all she saw was a hollow less person, she knew what that was like from working at the morgue. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Jim and you just want to start off with this?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Moriarty bellowed a laugh, "Oh your smart Molly." He put his hand on her cheek. "Trying to distract me from what I really want to know?" He gently caressed her cheek and she flinched away from his touch. "Oh Molly, you are really scared of me aren't you?" Moriarty teased.

She could feel a shiver going down her spine, of course she still had feelings for him, but her damn emotions couldn't hold them in. "N-No," Molly stuttered and she cursed underneath her breath then cleared her throat. "I don't have any feelings for you."

Moriarty breathed a laugh. "You know what we never got to do when we dated?" He said clearly trying to get information out of her.

Moriarty was starting to get closer and closer to Molly now, like he was about to kiss her, actually he was, at first Molly backed as far away from him as possible and then she had an idea and brought her face closer to his as their lips were almost touching.

"You're really going to go along with this?" Moriarty breathed while his breath tickled her skin.

"Oh but of course, we never got to do this when we were dating," she smiled, clearly joking, but with hr mask Moriarty wouldn't be able to tell if she was telling the truth since he was so close.

When there was only a paper thin line in between them she gathered some spit in the back of her throat and spit him, most of it landing on his lips, but a little bit landing on his nose, and he backed away instantly.

"You little bitch." Moriarty growled while wiping away the spit with the cuff of his Westwood. "You are so lucky Seb is out of town today." Moriarty said plainly while looking at his hand.

Molly squinted her eyes trying to see what Moriarty was looking at on his hand then Moriarty brought up his hand and striked her.

"I'm done playing games Molly," Moriarty said while walking away from her, "I'll let Sebastian deal with you in the morning," was the last thing he said and then Molly could see that faint light and the whole room was dark again.

Molly didn't even realize she fell asleep until she felt the rope run down her hands.

"J-Jim?" Molly asked, still groggy, right as she said that a hand went over her mouth, she started screaming and trying to throw punches but her arms were asleep so it didn't really work.

"Molly, I'm trying to get you out of here, now calm down." A voice said harshly behind her but she found the voice calming, knowing that Sherlock came for her.

"I'm done with your hands. I'm going to your feet. Don't scream," she nodded her head and Sherlock's hand left her mouth, she brought her hands up to her lap and waited for Sherlock to untie her legs.

"Alright, we have five minutes before Moriarty comes back." Sherlock says before untying her.

"Let's get out of here then." Molly whispers while jumping up from the chair just to be plopped back down on the chair because her legs were asleep.

"Molly." Sherlock sighed and offered his hand which she gladly took. "Can you run?"

Molly looks up to him and shakes her head. "I can barely stand what makes you think I can run?" He sighed and put a hand under Molly's knees and another hand around her waist and picked her up.

"Sh-Sherlock." Molly whispered out of breath, surprised that he did that.

"It's okay we are going to your flat," He whispered and for some reason that comforted Molly, she got as close as she could against his chest to listen to his heartbeat and fell asleep.

The next thing Molly knew was that she woke up in her bed, Sherlock was right he was taking her to her flat, she yawned and saw a figure next to her. "Sherlock what are you doing in my bed?" Molly asked while running a hand through her hair.

The figure looks up at her with a grin.

"No, no, no." Molly breathed while getting out of the bed. "How the hell did you get in here?" She asked breathless.

"Oh Sherlock let me in," he said plainly while getting up from the bed.

Molly backed up a step as Moriarty got off of the bed. "Sh-Sherlock wouldn't just let you in," she said while backing up a few more steps, hoping to make plenty of distance between them.

"I guess he did take some convincing." Moriarty looks down at his nails and steps closer to Molly, as she was backing up she hit the wall and knew she could no longer escape. When Molly hit the wall Moriarty came up to her like lightning and with one hand grabbed her throat. "You lied to me little Ms. Molly."

Molly brought up her hands to her neck trying to pry away Moriarty's hand, she ended up scratching him in the process.

"Nice try Molls, but its not going to work," he hissed while dragging her to the bed, he kept his hand on her neck the whole time and slammed her head on a pillow and put his knees on either side of her hips.

"Now tell me Molly, where is Sherlock Holmes?" Moriarty said harshly while slowly releasing the grip on her neck so she could breathe.

"I, I thought you said Sherlock let you in."

"Oh that," he grinned. "That was a trick," with his other hand he pried Molly's away from his hand and put them above her head.

"You bitch," Molly growled before she feeling another strike land on her cheek.

"And you're a whore so what's different?"

"I am not a wh-"

"Oh please," Moriarty scoffed interrupting her sentence, "the way you get a new boyfriend every week."

"That doesn't mean I'm a whore, the guys that I go out with are just… I don't know, not what I expected," she says while trying to look away from him. "Like you," she pointed out.

"You really don't want to get on my bad side do you Molls?" He asked while kissing her collarbone. "I will make this really miserable for you if you don't tell me where he is."

"He's in here!" Molly yelled breathlessly. "Sherlock! Sherlock help me!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Molly shut up!" He hissed while letting go of her throat and covering her mouth with his hand.

She closed her eyes tight and then fluttered them open and widened them instantly.

"Sherlock?" She mumbled in his hand.

"Hey, you've been screaming, I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes." He said while taking his hand away from her mouth.

Molly immediately put her arms around his neck. "God Sherlock," she whispered in his ear. "You scared the living hell out of me," she let go and looked at him. "You could have left me with Moriarty in that warehouse; you know I wouldn't have given you up."

Sherlock sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "I've made a lot of mistakes along the road, and I've hurt a lot of people but I don't want to lose you Molly Hooper." Molly gave a weak smile and looked down hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks.

"So uh, was I dreaming about everything or did Jim actually kidnap me and come in my room?" She asked while looking at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Moriarty did take you," he sighed, "I heard you saying his names a few times in your sleep so you were dreaming about him coming into your room," he put an arm around her shoulders and instantly as he did that his phone rang in his coat pocket, he looked at his phone for a little bit and sighed. "Damnit."

"What's wrong?"

"Moriarty, he's coming."

"What! What am I supposed to do?" Molly asked jumping out of the bed.

"Go to a bar or something, don't go to the morgue and certainly don't come back here, but if you do go to a bar, please don't get drunk."

"What about you? I don't want to lose you again."

"I will keep in touch this time, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Molly mumbled looking down at the ground.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to her and tilted her chin up with a few fingers so she could see the sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Molly, it's hard at times."

"I want to help you but I can't do that when you don't keep in touch with me."

"I know and I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Molly interrupts his sentence and takes a step back from him.

"Then what should I say?" Sherlock asked dropping his hand.

Molly looks down at the floor. "You know, I spend all day looking after people who have died," she whispers, "having the chance just once to help somebody who is still alive? That's the happiest I can be," she looks up to him with a weak smile. "But when you don't keep in touch I don't know if you are dead or alive."

Sherlock steps close to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "I really have to go and I will keep in touch with you, I promise," he said and with that he left her flat.

Molly did what Sherlock told her to do, she went to a bar, she sat in the corner of the bar hoping to stay out of sight. Although she did have a few beers, but what is a girl supposed to do when her ex kidnapped her?

As she was about to order another drink her phone buzzed in her pocket.

'Should be safe, go ahead and go back to your flat, thanks for everything. –SH'

A small smile was on her face as she left the bar, she called a taxi and traveled ten minutes to get back to her flat.

As she walked up the few steps it took to get to her front door she noticed something weird. Her lock was broken. Was that Sherlock when he entered? Or was that just her drunk mind? She opened the door and took a few steps and entered the living room.

"What do you want?" She asked while holding the edge of the wall so she wouldn't stumble over.

"I want to know where Sherlock Holmes is."

"Sebastian," Molly mumbles as she looks at the face, knowing it doesn't belong to Jim, but she remember he had said something about a Sebastian. "He's not here," she says while putting a hand on her forehead trying to block out the pounding in her head.

"Oh but he certainly was," he gave a smile, while holding up a blue scarf.


End file.
